


2045

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Parentlock, teenagers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It just feels so quiet here without him"</p>
<p>Third "Fifty Years of 221B" fic today (I think I'll be posting 4 a day now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2045

"Dad, I'm off to Molly's." Hamish shouted through to the kitchen as he pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and headed out of the door. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

"Molly's again!" John remarked to Sherlock who was flicking through the Saturday newspaper. "It's obviously much more interesting there than it is here at the weekend."

Sherlock nodded. "Well, she does living closer to the city than we do, John." he said, as if stating the obvious. "There's rather more to do there than there is in our sleepy little village."

"S'pose so." John shrugged, pouring two teas and passing one over to his husband. "It just feels so quiet here without him. I'm kind of getting used to the whole teenager-in-the-house thing now. Loud music; mates; laundry all over the floor... girls." He glanced across at Sherlock to gauge his reaction to the latter.

"I suspect that has something to do with his disappearance, John." Sherlock said calmly, "His girlfriend does live close to Molly's. I think she's a friend of Marcus. Molly said she is a lovely girl anyway. At least she can keep an eye on them."

John humphed and stood back up from the kitchen table. "Tell you what," he began, slipping 2 pieces of bread into the toaster, "Let's go see Molly ourselves after some breakfast."


End file.
